


Sanguinem Regem

by MaxSara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bottom Harry, Harry Potter is nice, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, In a writing spree, Is 15 underage?, M/M, Powerful Harry, Smut, Soul bonded, Top Tom, Werewolf, bashing, but also sassy, magical beings, rich af harry, the Ministry is Harry's bitch, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxSara/pseuds/MaxSara
Summary: Harry was tired. No, scratch that, he was exhausted. He couldn’t even walk straight. He was sure he couldn’t even do a simple spell. Cedric’s death, a month with the Dursleys, and Voldemort's reincarnation really left a toll on his body. And he felt a weird… hunger… or maybe even a thirst. It left Harry empty, cold, and pale with no magic.It was just a thirst. A simple thirst. For blood.





	1. Shocking Truths

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't that much about some magical beings in the Harry Potter wiki, so I'm going to make some stuff up as I go. I might make a Tumblr for these beings, so you (the readers) won't need to search different chapters for information. But that's only if there is a lot of important information and if this idea get's supported.  
> I might also change the relationship and tags as the story unfolds.
> 
> -SHOUT AT ME WHEN I DON'T POST. SCREAM THE FUCK OUTTA ME. CALL ME A LAZY COW CUZ THAT'S WHAT I AM.  
> I changed a little

Harry was  _ tired _ . No, scratch that, he was  _ exhausted _ . He couldn’t even walk straight. He was sure he couldn’t even do a simple spell. Cedric’s death, a month with the Dursleys, and Voldemort's reincarnation really left a tool on his body. And he felt a weird… hunger… or maybe even a thirst. It left Harry empty, cold, and pale with no magic. He honestly just wanted a break, sit on his swing deep in thoughts, about how everything had changed. He had performed a Patronus and now the Ministry wanted a hearing. He just wanted to save his life and his cousins from the Dementors. One would have thought that Hermione and Ron would have started writing to him afterwards, but they didn’t. It left Harry confused and angry; he wanted answers, but he also knew they weren’t good enough. 

 

Harry walked home slowly, head bent down, when he heard a ruckus. Looking up, he saw the Dursleys throw suitcases in their car. Harry honestly just wanted to go home unnoticed, but Petunia saw him.  _ Not surprising, considering her long neck, _ Harry thought. 

 

“Stay in your room and make  _ no  _ sound,” she sneered. 

 

“Yes, aunt Petunia.”

 

-.-

 

He was sleeping when he heard them enter. Harry didn’t know who they were, but he was ready to fight, or at least die fighting. Wand in hand, he began sneaking around, ready to kill the intruder. 

 

“Harry, it’s us! Your friends! Or soon to be,” a female voice shouted.  _ who the hell?  _ Harry thought.  _ Does she actually think I’ll fall for that? _

 

“Nymphadora, the boy won’t fall for that,” Harry could recognize that voice anywhere; it was Moody. 

 

“Don’t call me Nymphadora!” 

 

Harry lowered his wand and walked towards the voices. He looked at them, there were _ a lot _ he couldn’t recognize, but, like he had heard, Moody was there and so was Remus. Harry smiled at them; “What are you doing here.”

 

“Ha, a better question is why your hair is changing colour,” Moody said looking at Harry’s hair. Harry touched his hair self consciously. 

 

“Does it look bad?” Harry asked. 

 

“Of course not, pup,” Remus said.

 

“You hesitated,” a young woman with bubblegum pink hair said. 

 

“I did not.” 

 

“You totally did.”

 

“Yeah, you did,” Harry said, smirking.

 

“Not you too,” Remus whined. Harry and Nymphadora laughed.

 

“I’m Nymphadora Tonks,” she said. “But call me Tonks, all my friends do.”

 

“I’m Harry.” 

 

“We all know who you are, Potter,” Moody said. “Now, focus we have a mission!”

 

“Yes, sir,” Tonks saluted. Harry already loved her.

 

-.-

 

They were flying to their the Order of the Phoenix’s secret Headquarter. Harry had always loved flying, but now all he felt was a suffocating feeling up in the thin air. He felt dizzy, ready to throw up and  _ thirsty _ . Before he knew it, he was falling. 

 

-.-

 

“Is he… dead?” Harry couldn’t recognize the voice, it was familiar, yet not. 

 

“Of course not, Ron!” Harry gasped, sitting upright, and clutched his head in his hands.

 

“Harry!” He didn’t know if it was one, two or twenty that shouted his name. It echoed, stretched out, became some of remix in his head. He knew people were fusing around him, shouting and he was mentally begging them to just “ _ shut up!” _ Then there was silence and a tense atmosphere, the only audible thing was his raspy breathing. 

 

“Harry,” it was Sirius. Harry removed his hands from his ears, looking up from were his head was squashed between his knees. He was probably a mess. 

 

“Don’t come near the boy Sirius!” Harry literally hissed at the woman, Mrs Weasley he realised. She gasped, her eyes big.

 

“Harry, what’s wrong with your teeth!” Hermione shouted, and he just wanted to know why they couldn’t realise that it hurt when they rose their voices. 

 

“He’s been turned into a vampire!” Ron screamed, making Harry groan in pain. “Everyone run before he eats you.” No one moved. Except for Ron. 

 

“Someone, get Dumbledore, he’ll know what to do!” 

 

“SILENCE!” Harry whimpered, hiding his face in his hands. He felt a pair of hands, that were slightly rough, join his hands. Another pair was playing with his hair. “Harry, are you okay?”

 

“No,” he sobbed.

 

“What can we do for you, pup?” Remus asked in a soft voice. 

 

“I want… silence,” he looked up, seeing Sirius sitting in front of him, both hands on his. Remus was still playing with his hair. The other people in the room were just staring at him. “My ears hurt.”

 

“They’re sensitiv,” Remus whispered, it didn’t feel like a question, but Harry nodded. “Mhm, do you want to sleep?” He nodded again. “Do you want us to stay till you fall asleep?”

 

“Just you and Siri,” Harry said.

 

“But, Harr-” Hermione started, she stopped when she noticed Remus and Sirius glaring at her. “I’m sorry I shouted.” 

 

_ That isn’t the only thing you should be sorry for, _ Harry thought. By the hurt look Hermione sent him, his thoughts weren’t as silent as he liked to believe. She closed the door gently behind her. It left a hollow feeling in Harry’s chest. 

 

-.-

 

“So, Harry did you get bitten?” Remus asked. 

 

“Of course he did, Moony,” Sirius said.

 

“What?” Remus began. “He doesn’t smell like one.”

 

“How- what?” Harry said.

“You smell like death and sickness,” Remus said.

 

“Even  _ I  _ can smell that,” Sirius said, wrinkling his nose.

 

“Do I really smell that bad?” Harry asked.

 

“No, of course not, pup,” Remus said.

 

“You hesitated,” Sirius said.

 

“Why?” Remus said exasperate. 

 

“Do you guys think I’m dying?” Harry asked before they could fight like an old married couple. 

 

There was a tense silence before Remus said; “Did anything happen to you? Did someone bite you?”

 

“No, I-” Harry stopped, remembering Voldemort’s reincarnation. “Voldemort took my blood.”

 

“Dumbledore said-” Remus began.

 

“It is alright Harry, I’m here” Dumbledore interrupted, gaining a not so subtle glare from Sirius. Harry needed to ask him about that later. “Now tell me everything.”

 

There was an awkward silence. “Um, I don’t really know what to say?”

 

“When did you get bitten?” Dumbledore said, sitting on an awful looking pink chair he had conjured.

 

Harry looked at Sirius, wondering whether or not he should tell Dumbledore. Sirius signed, then nodded. “I think it was when Voldemort took my blood.”

 

Dumbledore signed; “Harry, why didn’t you tell me this earlier?”   
  


“I… don’t know,” Harry said, looking downcasted. 

 

“My boy, becoming a Vampire is hardly as big a problem as what Voldemort could do with your blood” Dumbledore had lost that twinkle in his eyes.

 

“I didn’t know! Everything been like hell ever since Cedric died! I mean do you think I  _ like  _ being tor-” They stared at him, openly gawking. “What?”

 

“Harry your eyes,” Remus said. “They turned… red.”

 

“I-” Harry began looking at Dumbledore, he suddenly felt like a huge weight had been casted upon him, making him tense and ready to fight, kill even. “Get. Out. Off. My. Mind.” Harry sneered, glaring at Dumbledore, pulling his lips back to make sure he had a good view at his sharp teeth. 

 

“Professor, let Sirius and I talk with Harry,” Remus said, standing up, and opened the door for Dumbledore. Harry briefly saw members of the Order standing near the door, they were quick to hide. “We’ll give you a… raport… later.” Harry was sure that they wouldn’t. 

 

“Harry,” Dumbledore paused, making sure he had the boys attention. “I apologize, that was out of line.” 

 

“Promise you won’t do it again!” Harry snapped. 

 

“I promise.” 

 

Remus closed the door, while Sirius put up a bunch of spells, to make sure no one heard anything. 

 

“We should take an inheritance and blood test tomorrow,” Sirius said, while looking at Remus, then at Harry. “The tests shows inheritance, magical and blood illness’, and a lot more. It was how we found out-” Harry didn’t hear what they found out; He fell asleep to the sound of their voices. 

 

-.-

 

“Pup wake up,” Harry groaned and slapped his hand over his eyes; he just wanted to sleep. 

 

“He’s just like Lily,” he heard Remus laugh. 

 

“Wha,” Harry said, his voice slurring. He sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“Your mother used to be tired all the time when she was pregnant with you,” Remus said while smiling. “Prongs always used to fuss, making sure she was comfortable.”   
  


Sirius laughed; “I remember her calling Prongs a ‘Mother hen who had no chill’.” 

 

“That was when her water broke,” Remus said, laughing. “You cried, Padfoot.”

 

“Ha! We all cried,” Sirius said, looking fondly at Harry. “Well, pick some clothes, pup, you’re going out with Moody today.” 

 

“Where are we going?” Harry asked, standing up. 

 

“To pick up some clothes for the trial,” Remus said. “And to Gringotts.” 

 

“What should I do about the trial?” Harry asked. 

 

“I’ll teach you, pup,” Sirius said. “Purebloods make up the Wizengamot, so we’ll have a lot of learning ahead of us.” 

 

-.-

 

Harry had always loved Gringotts, the magic was ancient and somehow familiar to him. Seeing Remus nod to the guards standing by the entrance made Harry realise how disrespecting he and other Wizards and Witches were towards them; So, he also greeted the Goblins. It seemed to surprise them, which only made Harry feel worse and more determined. 

 

“Hello, we’re here to ask for a inheritance and blood test,” Remus said, looking serious, and for some reason holding Harry’s arm like he was going to run away. Harry needed to ask him about that later. 

 

“Wait,” the goblin said signaling for another employee to come over. “Get Griphook.”

 

There was an awkward silence while they waited. The Goblin glared at Remus, while Remus looked at everything except from the Goblin. Harry also needed to ask him about that. 

 

“Excuse me sir, what is your name?” Harry asked. 

 

The Goblin looked shocked; “My name is Bogrod, Mr Potter.”

 

Harry nodded; “Well, I was wondering, Bogrod, and I hope this isn’t disrespecting, but why is it that Wizards think that Goblins are lesser beings, but still trust them with their money?”

 

“Because you Wizards are morons,” Harry and Remus turned around to look at the new Goblin, Griphook, Harry remembered. “Let’s go to my office.”

 

They walked to the office when Harry said; “Hello Griphook, it has been a long time since we last spoke.”

 

“One must say you’ve been busy, Mr Potter,” Griphook said, after sending him a (terrifying) smile. 

 

“Please call me Harry,” Harry was scared he had said something stupid, because Griphook wiped his head around to stare at him. “Did I say something wrong?”

 

“No, M- Harry,” Griphook said, though Griphook still stared at him like he was a puzzle that  needed to be solved. “Asking a Goblin to call a Wizard by their given name means you admit we are equals.” 

 

“Well, we  _ are _ equals,” Harry frowned.

 

Griphook grimaced; “Not many of your kind think the same.”

 

Harry frowned at that comment.

 

“We’re here now,” Griphook said while opening the door. The room was huge, there was a desk with three chairs, there were old magical artifacts and scattered around the room on shelves that were alongside the walls except for the big window behind the lone chair by the desk. It was overall very luxurious, but also business like. “I have requested for an inheritance and blood test, so it should be here any minute. Make yourselves comfortable.” 

 

They sat down, then Remus said; “Griphook, can I be here when he takes the test?”

 

“Yes, if you have M-Harry’s permission.” 

 

“He has,” Harry quickly said. “I’m a little nervous. What should I do?”

 

“Just let three drops of blood fall on the parchment and let magic do the rest,” Griphook said. “You can also tap at your properties with your wand to see where they are.”

 

“Don’t be nervous, pup,” Remus said, even though he himself looked nervous.

 

The door opened up and a Goblin walked in with two parchment, a knife, and a little box, with something light blue in it, the kind Malfoy used for his lips after that one time Hermione had punched him in the face.

 

“What is your name?” Harry said, again the Goblin looked shocked at Harry’s display of human decency. 

 

“It’s Nagnok,” The Goblin, Nagnok, said, still surprised.

 

“Thank you, Nagnok,” Harry smiled. 

 

Nagnok still looked surprised when Griphook said; “My reaction was the same, my friend.”

 

Nagnok nodded, bowed, which made Remus gasp, and left the room. 

 

“Let’s get down to business, Harry” Griphook said, ignoring what had just occurred, Harry did the same. “If the illness you have shows on the paper then we won’t need the blood test, but if you want then you can also purchase it, just to be on the safe side. The inheritance test is 80 gallons and the blood test is 60, both of them are 130.” 

 

“If I get answers that surprises you then I want both of them for 110,” Harry smirked, Remus looked at him like he was possessed. 

 

“Only if the answers visibly surprise me,” Griphook smirked back. Harry took the knife, picked his middle finger, and made sure only three drops fell on the parchment he assumed was the inheritance one. 

 

“Now we wait a couple of seconds,” Griphook said. “The answers are appearing. Due to law; I need to see it first, Harry afterwards, and you last Mr Lupin.” Griphook took the paper, quickly reading it. Harry was terrified of what the Goblin saw, because his mouth dropped to the floor. 

 

“What? Is there something wrong with him?” Remus said, pale as a sheet. Griphook gave Harry the parchment. 

 

_ Name: _

_ Harrison James Potter _

 

_ Born: _

_ July 31st 1980 _

 

_ Being: _

_ Vampire _

 

_ Parents: _

_ James Fleamont Potter _

_ Lilith Juno Potter nee Evans _

 

_ Godparents: _

_ Sirius Orion Black (Blood heir) _

_ Alice Longbottom  _

 

_ Marital status: _

_ Soul bonded _

 

_ Soul bonded: _

_ Tom Marvolo Riddle _

 

_ Blood bonded:  _

_ Tom Marvolo Riddle _

 

_ Magic bonded: _

_ Tom Marvolo Riddle _

 

_ Mind bonded:  _

_ Tom Marvolo Riddle (70%, one sided) _

 

_ Titels:  _

_ Potter’s heir (birthright) _

_ Peverell’s heir (birthright) _

_ Sanguinem Regem (birthright) _

_ Black’s heir (blood heir) _

_ Slytherin’s heir(through soulbond) _

_ Master of Death _

 

_ Vaults: _

_ The Potter trust vault: 9784 galleons, 67 sickles, 13 knutz and 2 artefacts (including books (2)) _

_ The Potter vault: 27, 937, 807 galleons, 10, 832, 183 sickles, 131, 245 knutz, and 1067 artefacts (including books (307))  _

_ The Peverell vault:  87, 867, 646 galleons, 5, 637, 112 sickles, 53, 104 knutz, and 6094 artefacts (including books (5034))  _

_ The Sanguinem Regem vault:  35,047, 853,824 galleons, 65, 637, 112 sickles, 666 knutz, and 55213 artefacts (including books (40871))  _

_ The Black vault: 103, 223, 914  galleons, 14, 237, 172 sickles, 4 knutz, and 1704 artefacts (including books (1034))  _

_ The Slytherin vault:  60, 134, 436 galleons, 168, 103 sickles, 34, 104 knutz, and 10042 artefacts (including books (86891))  _

_ The Master of Death vault: 0 galleons, 0 sickles, 0 knutz, and 1 artefact _

 

_ Properties: _

_ Potter Manor _

_ Potter House _

_ Peverell Manor _

_ Sanguinem Regem Arce, Britannia _

_ Sanguinem Regem Arce, Gallia _

_ Sanguinem Regem Arce, Septentrio _

_ Sanguinem Regem Arce, Bulgarica _

_ Sanguinem Regem Arce, Americae _

_ Sanguinem Regem  Cimeterium _

_ Sanguinem Regem Oceanum _

_ Sanguinem Regem Litore _

_ Sanguinem Regem Arce, Domus _

_ Sanguinem Regem Arce, Subitis _

_ Black Manor _

_ Black House _

_ Slytherin Manor _

_ ¼ of Hogwarts  _

 

_ Side note: _

_ Heirship of more than ten properties from one Line will result in only ten properties showing, otherwise one must perform an Property test.   _

_ Due to being the only living Heir and Lord of Slytherin, Harry James Potter and Tom Marvolo Riddle therefore own all of Hogwarts. _

 

_ Magical abilities: _

_ The Sight  _

_ Natural Legimens  _

_ Blood Magic _

_ Bender of Elements _

_ Animal Speaker  _

  
  


“You can get that blood test for free, Harry,” Griphook said.


	2. A Taste of Blood

“Oh, thank Merlin, you’re not dying,” Remus said, a pit of colour was back in his cheeks. 

 

“Remus, I’m a vampire,” Harry said putting his head into his hands. “And my soulmate is Voldemort.”

 

“What? Where is that written?” Remus asked, looking terrified. Harry pointed at the soulbond. “That’s his real name? Well, the riddle is solved.” 

 

Harry cringed.

 

“Also, I’m loaded,” Harry said, (somehow) ignoring the pun.

 

“Don’t worry about money,” Remus said. “Padfoot and I will support you.”

 

“Remmy, I can support  _ you _ ,” Harry said. “And I am literally an Avatar!”

 

“What’s that?” Remus said, frowning. 

 

“It’s a muggle thing,” Harry said, frowning. “I don’t think it exist yet.”   
  


Remus nodded, not questioning him. 

 

“The blood test, Harry?” Griphook asked, looking at the parchment in front of him. Harry picked it up. Again, the blood spread on the parchment forming red words. 

 

“What is this even going to show?” Harry asked. 

 

“It shows magical abilities that aren’t shown, some compulsions, not all, some potions in the bloodstream, for example love potions, but mostly illnesses,” Griphook explained. “It’s always blood related. The inheritance test, for example, shows what you have inherited. Like your magical abilities.”

 

“You know, Griphook, since we’re talking about inheriting stuff, can I give Voldie back to whatever asshole thought it was a good idea to make him my  _ soulmate _ ,” Harry half joked. Griphook, the bastard, merrily laughed. “No, I’m serious, show me names, people I can punch in the face.”

 

“If you find Fate, then please, hold yourself back,” Griphook laughed. “Only Life, herself, can control that woman.”

 

“Hm? What do you mean?” Harry asked, curious.

 

“You Wizards have your heads so far up your arses you forget about the importance of Life, herself,” Griphook cursed in one breath. 

 

“Well, I’m not a Wizard,” Harry smirked. “I’m a Vampire from the Sanguinem Regem-line or whateve-”

 

“The Sanguinem line!” Both Remus and Griphook shouted.

 

“Um, yeah?” Harry said, pointing at the Inheritance parchment. They both looked the parchment, eyes widening, as if it was the first time they had seen it. 

 

“What? I swear, I didn’t see this before,” Remus wondered aloud.

 

“It’s no wonder we didn’t, Mr Lupin,” Griphook said. “The Sanguinem line were hunted to extinction; They took every precaution like this.” 

 

“What do you mean,” Harry asked, confusion evident on his face.

 

“Pup, the Sanguinem line is like the elite group of Vampires. There are three different kinds of Vampires; The Muggle kind, with no Magic, the Wizard kind, with a high possibility of no Magic, and you, the kind who can suck Magic alongside blood out of Wizards,” Remus explained, a wrinkle between his eyebrows. It reminded Harry of Remus’ teaching days. “Wizards were afraid of their Magic sucking ability, so they killed them a long time ago.”

 

“There has been a rumour that some Sanguinem Vampires survived, there was even created a Prophecy,” Griphook said. “I can show you the Prophecy, Mr Potter.”

 

“It is still Harry,” Harry said, raising an eyebrow. “I don’t care if I’m a God; We’re equals.”

 

Griphook gave him a look, like he was looking into his soul, then he said; “Harry, do you want to see the Prophecy.”

 

Harry grinned; “Yes, thank you.”

 

Griphook picked up a rock, that had a simple Rune painted on it, said something in Gobbledegook. Then, Griphook picked up the blood test, eyes quickly scanning the parchment, while humming a melody. He nodded, eyes widening a couple of times, but otherwise looked rather… pleased? Humored?

 

Griphook nodded for the last time, as Harry reached for the parchment. 

 

Name:

Harrison James Potter

 

Born:

July 31st 1980

 

Being:

Vampire

 

Parents:

James Fleamont Potter

Lilith Juno Potter nee Evans

 

Godparents:

Sirius Orion Black (Blood heir)

Alice Longbottom 

 

Marital status:

Soul bonded

 

Soul bonded:

Tom Marvolo Riddle

 

Blood bonded: 

Tom Marvolo Riddle

 

Magic bonded:

Tom Marvolo Riddle

 

Mind bonded: 

Tom Marvolo Riddle (70%, one sided)

 

Magical abilities:

The Sight 

Natural Legimens 

Blood Magic

Bender of Elements

Animal Speaker 

Almighty Magic

 

“It has one more ability,” Harry told Remus, before giving him the parchment.

 

Remus gaped when he saw the extra ability.

 

“It would seem that Harry does not know what Almighty Magic means,” Griphook smirked. “Do explain Mr Lupin.”

 

“It… it’s… it is a power  _ gods _ have,” Remus spluttered.

 

“And Goddesses,” Griphook added, still looking amused.

 

“There must be a mistake,” Harry said, eyes wide. Griphook looked somewhat offended, so Harry quickly added; “I know, Goblins don’t make mistakes, but I don’t  _ have _ that kind of ability; I’m  _ just _ Harry.”

 

“Well, ‘just Harry’,” Griphook was smiling again. Then he signed. “You need to get rid of that mindset. If humans, Wizards, Witches, Muggles, find out what you are, they’ll use you or worse kill you. Even other Vampires will hunt you if they deem you unworthy. The world won’t wait for you to grow up, to become an adult; from today you’re Harry, the Vampire from the Saingunem Regem-line.” 

 

-.-

 

“Why are Prophecies always so fucking confusing,” Harry whispered to himself. “I mean, this could be interpreted in so  _ many _ ways.”

 

_ One of you will fail, One of you will die, One of you is dead already.  _

 

Remus hummed in acknowledgement, letting Harry know he heard him. They were still in Gringotts, stacks of papers and tomes filled the room. They hadn’t even made it halfway through the Prophecies. Why Gringotts even had so many was a wonder. 

 

“Who would have thought I would have a sleepover at Gringotts,” Harry grumpled.

 

“Patience, pup,” Remus whispered. Harry wondered if throwing a book at his head would be inappropriate. 

 

“Patience, my ass,” Harry said, still deciding whether to throw the book or not. There was a heavy one right by his left arm. 

 

“Griphook, there are some Wizards and Witches looking for Mr Potter and Mr Lupin,” a young looking Goblin said, while looking around the room in wonder.

 

“Who is it?” Griphook asked.

 

“Dumbledore with his chickens,” the Goblin snarled. Harry laughed at Lupins offended face. “What’s so funny, Wizard?” 

 

“Nothing!” Harry quickly said, masking his humor. Griphook smirked at Harry.

 

“Tell them, we’ll meet them in ten minutes,” Griphook said. The Goblin left without another word. “He’s a new employer, forced by his father to work here. Something about family legacy and not throwing his life away to be a dragon ‘saver’.” 

 

“What is a dragon ‘saver’?” Harry asked.

 

Griphook signed; “Ask Manrod.”

 

Harry assumed that Manrod was the young Goblin. 

 

“We have a lot to solve before they come,” Griphook started. “Do you wish to tell them about your inheritance?”   
  


“I… should I?”Harry asked, looking from Griphook to Remus.

 

“It’ll be hard to hide the Vampire part,” Remus said.

 

Griphook nodded; “If you don’t drink blood, you’ll feel like a Squib. You won’t lose your magic, just the ability to perform for a period of time. Maybe even till you drink blood.”

 

“Where should I even get blood from?” Harry asked. 

 

“That won’t be a problem,” then Remus frowned. “You’ll change appearance soon.”

 

“What!?” Harry paled, imagining the monsters in those gore movies the Dursleys used to watch.

 

“Well, you’re already starting to change hair colour,” Remus said, obvious to Harry’s horror. “You might change facial constructure to become more alluring to humans. I mean, if a Vampire was ugly, then how should they get blood? Oh, and you might get taller.”

 

“Or smaller,” Griphook smirked, making Harry groan.

 

“So, I won’t look like a monster?” Harry asked, pouting.

 

“ _ Never,” _ Remus quickly said.

 

“You will most likely become more alluring with age,” Griphook frowned, deep in thoughts. “Most Human and Wizard turned Vampires stay the same, but those who have magic, usually become more powerful as they age. The strongest can have children, though very unusual, and the only cases resulted in both parent and child's death. Humans fear the weirdest things.”

 

“There is this book that explains it all, though very expensive,” Remus signed.

 

“Remus, I’m  _ loaded, _ ” Harry said. “We can buy the book,  _ and _ I need to know everything I can find out about Vampires.”

 

“We can always sort that out later,” Remus sighed. “Now, we won’t tell them who you are, just about you being a Vampire, who can still miraculously perform magic.”

 

“Well, if we all agree, then let’s go,” Griphook said, already standing up, ready to leave. 

 

-.-

 

Harry’s head still hurt after reading all those Prophecies even after a nights rest. He felt groggy, sad, and angry. He sat there between Hermione and Ginny, the only ones who had the balls to sit besides the big, bad Vampire. Looking around the table Harry felt nothing but sorrow, realizing that he wasn’t hungry for bacon and eggs. No, he wanted blood. Lovely, red blood, with that delicious metallic smell. 

 

“Harry, you’re drooling,” Hermione whispered.

 

Harry turned his face quickly towards her, wiping his chin. “Sorry.”

 

She looked away, smelling depressed.  _ Wait, what? _

 

“I’m sorry,” she sniffed. 

 

“Wait, Hermione, don’t cry.”

 

“No!” She shouted, turning towards him so fast, he worried her neck would snap. “You’re right! I was mean, insensitive, and I should’ve written when you needed me the most! I’m sorry! You hear me! I am so, so,  _ so _ sorry!” 

 

Harry looked around the table, the Weasleys and the Order members who had stayed quickly ran out. Fred quickly stopped on his way out, casting a silencing charm. Harry nodded his thanks. Fred smiled, sending a quick worried glance towards Hermione, then closed the door. 

 

“It’s okay,” he slowly reached towards her, knowing she needed a hug.

 

“No!” Apparently, no hugs. “It’s not okay! I am the most disgusting friend in the world! What was I thinking?” She put her head in her hands, sobbing loudly. Then all of a sudden, so fast Harry almost missed it, she hugged him. Harry couldn’t breathe, and she practically sat on his lap. He slowly put his arms around her, and Hermione eased her grip. 

 

“Shh, it’s oka- Ehem, fine?” He tried. She snorted. Which was kind of gross, because he was pretty sure he got snot all over him, but whatever. 

 

She slowly calmed, then looked him straight in the eye: “If you need blood, ask me first.”

 

“What, Hermione, I can’t.”

 

“I give you permission. Promise me?” She searched his face. 

 

“I-I promise, but I don’t know what will happen,” he looked away. “What if you get hurt?”

 

“I trust you. And I read in a book that it doesn’t hurt, quite the opposite. It creates a brief connection between us, which means I’ll feel your satisfaction.” She then slowly pushed her sleeve up. Harry held her thin wrist gently, bringing it closer to his mouth. He looked up at her, and she nodded, her eyes like steel. That was all the verification he needed.

 

He opened his mouth and bit. 

 

Her blood tasted like honey and raisins. Like cinnamon. And knowledge. So much knowledge. About potions and Vampires. About sitting in a swing, trying to get higher than the rest. Harry saw himself through her eyes. He heard what she heard. And what he heard left him red like a tomato. Hermione was quite the moaner. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
